


Zapatos

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 29 de Fictober 2020 - Halloween se les había ido un poco de las manos. En el caso de Francis, un poco mucho. La fiesta que Gilbert había montado en su casa había sido demencial. Invitados por su amigo, Antonio y Francis habían llegado a un infierno de rollos de papel de váter cubriendo el porche y gente bebida bailando a la luz de unas lámparas de neón cutres que Beilschmidt había comprado.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Zapatos

Halloween se les había ido un poco de las manos. En el caso de Francis, un poco mucho. La fiesta que Gilbert había montado en su casa había sido demencial y el estropicio aún más. Había alcohol suficiente para entrar de lleno en el coma etílico y había asistido gente que había salido de debajo de las piedras y que nadie acababa de conocer. Invitados por su amigo, Antonio y Francis habían llegado a un infierno de rollos de papel de váter cubriendo el porche y gente bebida bailando a la luz de unas lámparas de neón cutres que Beilschmidt había comprado. 

Aquello no les echó atrás. Las fiestas de Gilbert eran conocidas por ser puro caos y ellos estaban encantados. Pronto se hicieron con las primeras bebidas y empezaron a bailar. Charlaron con amigos, con desconocidos que intentaron ligar con ellos y, por culpa de estos últimos, tuvo a Francis enganchado a él el resto de la noche. “No pienso dejar que te roben”, le había dicho. 

Tampoco ayudaba que estuviera apurando shots de tequila como si fueran agua. 

En un punto dado, vio que estaba ya demasiado mal cuando lo encontró hablando con una planta. Le quitó el vasito de la mano, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y lo ayudó a caminar. Por supuesto, Francis se quejaba e intentaba soltarse. La fiesta, según él, estaba en su apogeo, aunque Antonio ya veía a muchos tirados por el suelo y a otros tantos morreándose en las esquinas, pensando que nadie les veía. 

Intentando no enganchar su traje de vampiro al de rey que llevaba Francis, lo acabó cargando en brazos. No encontraba otra manera de sacarlo de ahí. Llegaron al dormitorio del rubio, que en ese momento estaba en una quietud asombrosa. Lo dejó sobre la cama y el francés empezó a reír, con las manos cubriendo su estómago. Él hizo rodar la mirada, suspiró y se arrodilló en el suelo. Cazó uno de sus pies y empezó a desabrochar los elegantes zapatos. Cuando le quitó el calcetín, Francis dejó de reírse. Apoyó los codos sobre la cama y desaliñado observó sus acciones. Fingió que no se daba cuenta.

Desabrochó el otro zapato, agarró el pie, que casi se le escapa, y le quitó los calcetines. Antes de soltarle, su compañero le habló arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara pronunciarlas.

— Ahora, besa mis pies. Demuéstrame tu lealtad.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el hispano, confundido.

— Demuéstrame tu lealtad. Me la debes. Soy tu rey. ¿No me ves? —demandó. Con una mano se señaló su propio traje, con un gesto casi cómico.

Antonio arqueó una ceja y pasó la mirada a su pie y luego a su rostro. Francis bufó, dejó caer la cabeza y empezó a dar golpes contra el colchón, como un niño frustrado.

— ¡¡¡No seas aguafiestas!!! ¡Hazlo por mi! ¡Venga! 

Hizo rodar la mirada. Cuando se ponía así de caprichoso, era insoportable. Se tragó el poco orgullo que le quedaba (todo culpa de ese niño caprichoso) y se inclinó y besó el empeine. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada ávida del rubio. De nuevo estaba en su salsa, en su juego mental que no se había molestado en compartir con él. Se incorporó, estiró los brazos y agarró las solapas del disfraz barato de Antonio.

— Ven aquí. Hay otras partes de mí a las que les debes lealtad. Más te vale portarte como un buen siervo.

Antonio tuvo claras dos cosas. Número uno: por muy borracho que estuviera, Francis no le iba a dejar escapar. Y número dos, en su estado actual, no se quedaría dormido hasta que obtuviera lo que quisiera. Pues sí que le iba a costar caro el haberle quitado los zapatos...

  
  



End file.
